Geography of Mantos
Places Taur Tut Also known as Tut Forest, Manticore Forest This deciduous forest serves as the training ground for the Mantaknights . The people of Liona are against allowing untamed manticores into the city, and so it is here they are tamed and broken. The manticores are brought here by the Landtamers, and given into the possession of a future Mantaknight. The knight must spend a full lunar month, in the wilderness, with the manticore, and befriend it. If both are alive at the end of the period, and the Manticore is suitably trained, then the knight is initiated. Only one Mantaknight is in the forest at a time. Whilst not strictly off-limits, the forest is considered Mantaknight property by the populace, and usually avoided. Other Forests Taur Lion, Taur Kar, Taur Garn, Taur Ainna, Raldhaur, Taur Druin, Taur Carna These woods were once blessed with the joyful song of the Ainnar elves. Now they lie empty, used only for hunting and hiding. It is rumoured that these forests are plagued by the restless spirits of the slain elves, roaming to exact revenge on the mortals who betrayed them. The forests are generally avoided, except by hunters. It is important to note that hunters for the duke are paid three times as much as in any other duchy, due to the risk involved. Garn Forest is definitely haunted, and no one steps foot there, save the occasional Inquisitor. The Wild Hills Named for the Wild river, rather than the state of the hills, Wild is nonetheless a good description. The hills are visited by the occasional Orc or Arim, descending from the mountains, and conducting frequent raids on Riry. In addition, the hills serve as a refuge for bandits and robbers driven out by Riry's guards, or hunted by Bounty hunters. The Manticore Plains Stretching from the river Glos to the Drum, the Manticore plains are what give the duchy its name. Barren and desolate, they are home to hundreds of Manticores. Guarded by the Landtamers, travellers are advised to stick to the roads, leaving at their peril. The Manticores are considered the King's property, and killing one is usually pinished by a long period of imprisonment. Only Landtamers and Mantaknights are allowed to kill Manticores, and only then there has to be a good reason. The area is scattered with the underground lairs of Landtamers, from which they protect Manticores and travellers, and conduct general Ranger business. Karr Vale This vale is desolate, and very little grows. It is reputed to be an old Battle Site between the Ursani and the spirit of the Vale. The Spirit of the Vale was angered by the Morrim's actions, and turned against the mannish races. Now, the Vale is a magical place, and death is likely for any who enter, humans in particular. The lifeless forms of thousands of slaughtered Morrim are reputed to haunt the lands. No one ever visits there..... Note: The spirit of the Vale inhabits the ruined town of Venn Karr. The Spirit was angered by the Morrim who mined gold there. It tried driving them out peacefully, but they rebelled, destroying all lifeforms in the vale. The Spirit was angered, and sent the spirits of all the animals and humans who had ever died there against the town. The town was destroyed in a day. The spirit is invisible and intangible, and cannot be spoken to. It is only sensed as a feeling of immense anger. It can possess anybody, without them knowing. Everything inside the Vale contains it, including the vast hoard of treasure in Venn Karr. Any treasure removed from the vale will be cursed, bringing nothing but bad luck to the adventurer, as well as attracting undead. If they manage to remove it from the vale..... Roads The Great Road Travels from the Glos to the Wild River, hugging the coast. It is frequently travelled, and well patrolled. There are taxpoints at Fort Kelmabra, and south of Mar Kran. The Tax is 2bp per person. The Old Road Not as frequently travelled, the old Road was built by the Morrim long before the Angoloth claimed the land. It is untaxed, passing only briefly through Manticorelad . Other roads Not as frequently travelled as the other two roads, the lesser roads are sometimes only dirt paths. They are less patrolled than the others. Rivers Wild Named for its fast-flowing rapids and waterfalls, the river calms down after Wila. From then on, it serves as a shipping lane from Drumica to Wila, and to the ocean. Druaha The widest river in Mantos, the Drum acts as a trade route between Wildkeep and Wila. Lion Used by fishermen from Liona and Tutalo. Category:Geography Category:Mantos